Of Random, Awkward Moments
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: A series of humor one-shots based on silly quotes and awkward moments. Multiple couplings, if any. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Chapter 6: The Olympian Bee!
1. Of Slinky and Boredom

**This is going to be a series of one-shots, as mentioned in the summary. Most of them are based on stupid quotes I hear or awkward moments I think of. It is for humor, so I'll try to avoid any romance, unless it's like a romantic comedy thing. I'll end up doing a lot of different couplings, if I do do them. Just a warning on that.**

**Alright, so here's chapter one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Slinky and Boredom<strong>_

"I'm so bored!" Thalia whined. She looked around cabin three, everything being upside down. "I thought that Artemis giving me the month off was supposed to me we'd have fun!" She turned her head to Percy. "Why are you so boring? And why am I feeling dizzy?"

"You're dizzy because you are upside down on the bed," Annabeth said from Percy's bunk, where she was sitting beside Percy.

"I'm not boring, Thalia," Percy piped in, answering her other question. "There's just nothing to do around here besides train."

"Unless you're the Stoll brothers," Annabeth added.

Thalia tried to nod, only to flip from the bed and onto the floor. "Unless you're the Stoll brothers," she lifted her head. "Ahh!" Thalia gripped her head as the blood rushed out of it. "That hurts like Hades!"

"Don't bring my dad into this!" Nico said from the swirly chair across the room. He began to spin. "This is fun." He grinned.

"Idiot!" Thalia tossed a pillow at his head.

The pillow hit Nico and sent him tumbling off the chair, onto the ground. "Hey!" The son of the death lord complained. "What did I do?"

"You were born," Percy laughed. Annabeth glared at him. "I'm just kidding!" He held his hands up in defense at his girlfriend's glare.

"Hey, did you guys play with Slinkys when you were kids?" Nico asked from where he was laying on the floor.

"What did you say death breath?" Thalia walked to stand over him.

"Slinkys," Nico repeated. "Did you guys ever play with them?"

"A what?" Thalia asked. Nico didn't say anything. Thalia turned to Annabeth. "A what?" She repeated.

"A Slinky is a toy made from a flexible 90-turn spring with a 2-3/4 inch diameter," Annabeth said, a walking dictionary she was. "They were invented in 1943."

"You mean the things that we throw down stairs?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, those are what Nico's talking about." She looked at the black haired boy laying on the floor. "Why do you ask Nico?"

Nico shrugged. "I was just thinking," he said. "I remembered that Bianca and I used to love them as kids."

"I want to find one," Thalia declared. "Where are those Stoll brothers? They have one of everything don't they?" With that, she stormed out of cabin three in search of the two sons of Hermes.

"I want one too," Nico whined before jumping up and following his cousin out.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "We have nothing better to do?" She shrugged. "Want to follow them?" Percy nodded. With that, the two followed their friends.

"Now why would we just give you this?" Connor asked.

"Yes, why?" Travis added. "What is in it for us?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Thalia growled at him. "Nothing's in it for you!" She snapped. "You'll give me that slinky because I'll kick your ass to Pluto otherwise!"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring my dad into this," Nico muttered, but was promptly ignored.

"We want payment this time," Connor snapped back stupidly.

"I think we should give it to her," Travis muttered to his brother. He remembered the last time they'd try to get payment from Thalia. He could still feel the footprint on his ass.

"We want payment," Connor stayed firm.

Travis sighed and gave the slinky to his brother. "_He_ wants payment," the elder brother said, making sure they knew it was Connor. "_I'm_ not in on this one."

"Give me the slinky Connor," Thalia snapped, putting on a death glare. Connor glared back at her, but his face was nervous. A growl escaped Thalia's throat and a whimper came out of Connor's.

"Here," Connor squealed, throwing the slinky at her before turning on his heels and taking off. His brother quickly followed him, laughing.

"Think Chiron will be mad at us for sneaking into the Big House?" Annabeth asked from next to Percy.

Percy shook his head. "Of course," Thalia snorted. "But only if he finds out."

Percy glared at his cousin. "Shut up," he said. "Annabeth, we'll be fine."

"Why'd I listen to you two?" Annabeth asked, glaring at the back of Nico and Thalia's heads.

"This is going to be cool," Nico mused, his face filled with joy. "Bianca and I would always climb to the top of the New York City library's stairs and watch it fall. It was so much fun."

"Yeah," Thalia smiled, remembering how her and Jason would do the same thing. "Let's get this over with." Thalia pushed the slinky down the stairs of the big house.

The four friends watched as the slinky slowly fellow down the steps, stopping only halfway down the staircase. "Well, that was a waste of time," Annabeth said. "I don't get what you three find so amazing about these stupid little toys."

Thalia turned to glare at Annabeth. This was one of the few toys her and her younger brother had loved playing with together. "Don't diss the awesomeness of the slinky!" The daughter of Zeus snapped.

"Annabeth," Nico said turning to her. Annabeth nodded for him to continue after a minute of silence. "If we pushed you down the stairs, would you fall like a slinky or bounce like a bouncy ball?"

"What?" Annabeth's eyes widened as how serious Nico looked. "You can't be serious Nico!"

"That is a good question," Thalia mused, and evil smile forming on her face. "You know, wise girl, we should do an experiment."

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe, I like this one. Sorry, my friend asked me that question today and I just couldn't help but think of this. So, review?<strong>

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	2. Of Nutella and Magic Mushrooms

**It's crazy to think that I got five reviews on the first day this was up and only two on a story that's been up for a week. I'm not complaining, just saying it's funny.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Nico goes a little crazy. Also, there is mentions of magic mushrooms, drugs, Nutella(which I do not own), and the Bat Cave(Also which I do not own).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Nutella and Magic Mushrooms<strong>_

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Thalia snapped. She grabbed a stick and snapped it in half. "He stole the only reason I go to that stupid camp meeting!"

Percy rolled his eyes at the daughter of Zeus. "Yeah, because snapping a twig proves you're _so _strong," he said, his voice coated in sarcasm.

"Shut it Jackson!" Thalia snapped. She stepped in front of him and poked her finger in his face. "The Nutella is the only reason I went to that dumb councilor meeting instead of enjoying my break from the Hunters!"

Percy's eyes crossed as he looked down at Thalia's finger. "You're finger smells like cheese puffs," he commented.

Thalia pulled her hand back and wiped the cheese puff dust off on her jeans. "Yeah and it was those crap off-brand cheese puffs too," she muttered. "Not the good kind Travis and Connor can get us."

Percy laughed at the disappointed look on his cousin's face. "Ever since you got back you've been boasting about how those two can get you anything, then scaring them out of it," he grinned. "You know what you're doing to their egos? Just think of how horrible it will be for the rest of us when you leave!"

"Yeah well-" Thalia was cut off by a strange sound. "Does that sound like the think little kids make when they're trying to fly?" She questioned Percy.

Percy paused. "Yeah, it does."

"Badadadadadadada!" Nico came running out from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Get out of here you crazy person!" Drew yelled, throwing lip stick tubes at him. "Don't come back until you're willing to get a makeover Emo!"

"What a shame," one of the girls said. "He was cute but he's not worth anything when he's crazy." With that, they slammed the door.

Nico ran around Percy and Thalia in circles, continuing his chant. He was in a blue polka dot shirt with giant striped pants. A black Snuggie was tied around his neck with a red piece of fabric used as a mask. In other words, he looked like a compete idiot.

"What are you doing death breath?" Thalia asked.

"I am Super Nico!" The boy claimed, coming to stand in front of the pair. He throw his arm up in the air, pointing to the sky. "Defender of halfbloods, speaker to the dead!"

"You need to come up with a better title," Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone wants a super hero who talks to the dead."

Thalia laughed and nodded in agreement. "So, what's your weapon Super Nico?" She rolled her eyes at the name. "Is it annoying people to death?"

Nico's eyes twinkled with mischievous. "Taste my spray cheese!" He yelled before pulling out two cans of spray cheese. He popped the tops off and aimed them at the two friends.

"You wouldn't!" Thalia started, only to get sprayed in the face with plastic tasting cheese.

"Take that villain Grace!" Nico claimed. "Super Nico away!" He turned and ran the opposite way.

Thalia glared after his back. "Did he eat some magic mushrooms or something?" Percy asked.

"He ate my Nutella," Thalia growled. "Let's go Percy, we're going to ruin that kids day!" She grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him towards the Big House.

"I don't like where this is going," the boy whined as Thalia dragged him away.

"I feel like an idiot," Percy muttered. He looked down at the green tights. "I feel like Peter Pan." He grumbled.

"You look like him too," Thalia laughed, fixing her blue cape.

Percy looked up at the girl. "Why'd you get the cool outfit?" He complained. "You look kind of like Mega Mind and I looked like Peter Pan on drugs."

Thalia chuckled and fixed the leather pants. "I can't believe they had all of this stuff in the attic!" Thalia mused. "I mean, seriously, capes, masks, tights, leather pants, how do they have all of this stuff?"

Percy thought about it. "Chiron seems so weird sometimes," he decided. Thalia nodded.

"Well, let's go be some awesome villains Percy," Thalia grinned. "Let's go little Peter Johnson! To the Bat Cave!" Thalia ran out towards off, in search of Nico.

Percy rolled his eyes. "That's copyrighted," he sighed and jogged after Thalia.

"Take that!" Thalia snapped. She flung a spoon full of marshmallow goo at Will. "The Blue Eagle has struck!" Then she ran off with an evil laugh.

Percy sighed and gave Will an apologetic look. "She's gone crazy," he said before running after his cousin.

"What are you wearing!" Thalia snapped.

Nico looked down at his long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. "Clothes," he stated simply.

"But, what happened to Super Nico?" She whined.

Nico shrugged. "I got bored," he said. Nico pulled out a container of Nutella and ate a spoonful of it. "I'm going to eat my Nutella now." Nico began to walk away but stopped when he thought of something. "Oh, and Percy, Thalia, get off the magic mushrooms."

"He's an ass," Thalia complained like a six year old. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "So much for fun. And he still has my Nutella!"

Percy just glared at her. "I still can't believe you made me dress up like this just to get Nutella. Couldn't you just have taken another container of it from the meeting?"

Thalia's eyes widened at realization. "They had more than one container?" Percy nodded. "Idiot!" She face palmed her forehead.

"I am Ninja Nico! Hear me rawh!" Nico jumped out of the shadows and onto Thalia's head.

"You're not a ninja," Percy told him.

Nico glared at him. "Did you see what I just did?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," Thalia answered, glaring back at him.

"Exactly!" Nico cheered.

"Now get off my head idiot!" Thalia yelled, throwing him to the ground. "Artemis is right, all boys are idiots."

Nico glared. "You're just mad because I have awesome magic mushrooms and your Nutella!" Nico laughed crazily before running off. "I'M A NINJA!"

Percy held his head with his hands. "I've got to lay off the blue ice cream," he complained.

* * *

><p><strong>Random, awesome, craziness. Review for more!<strong>

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	3. Of Creepy Cards and Fangirls

**Warning: There is violence in this chapter. Lots.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Creepy Cards and Fangirls<strong>_

Once upon a time there were a group of Percy Jackson fan girls having there weekly meeting. A girl with curly blonde hair banged a gable on the Hello Kitty table.

"Order, order!" She chanted. "May this weeks meeting start!" The girls stopped talking. "Now, what will we being doing for this meeting?" She asked her friends.

"Let's try sending letters via Hermes Express again," said the redhead. "Maybe he'll come and get them this time." The others nodded, loving the idea. And so, they wrote letters and prayed to the gods that Hermes would take them.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Nico was eating his cereal when it happened. A pink, heart-shaped card popped up on his table. At first, Nico was tempted to set it on fire because it was pink, but curiosity got the better of the halfblood. He pushed the bowl of cereal to the side and took the pink thing. It's outside was fuzzy, making Nico regret his decision even more. Sighing, he flipped the pink paper open.

_Dear my sweet Nico,_

_It is so nice to finally speak with you, or at least write to you. You are so sweet, with your beautiful hazelnut eyes and tan, paled skin. I hope we will meet soon my love._

_I love you more than Aphrodite loves love,_

_Beautiful Eyes Watching You 3_

Nico almost threw up the little breakfast he'd eaten when he finished the letter. "Who writes carp like this?" He wondered out loud. "Tan, paled skin? That's contradicting itself!"

"What's contradicting itself dead boy?" Thalia asked as walked over. She sat down on table thirteen and looked at her black eyed cousin. "What's that?"

Nico handed Thalia the disgusting letter. "Read it yourself," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "It just popped up on my table."

Thalia quickly scanned over the letter, only to break out in laughter. "Tan, paled skin? Beautiful eyes watching you? What is she, a kid failing English or a stalker?" She tossed the letter back to Nico. "I've got to meet this stalker!"

Nico opened his eyes and stared at his cousin. "Why do you want to meet her?" He wondered.

"So I can tell her stop to harassing my cousin!" Thalia explained. Nico smiled, at least his cousin cared. "I'm the only person allowed to harass you." Nico's smile fell. Of course.

A black piece of paper popped out of thin air and fell onto Thalia's lap. On the front of the paper was a badly drawn picture of her that had a face mustache and X's drawn through it. Written in white below the picture was…

_Thalia,_

_We would appreciate it if you stopped being such a slut and did not leave the hunt. It extremely annoys us that whenever you do you either go after Nico or Percy, causing him to break up with Annabeth._

_Stop sluting around!_

_With hatred,_

_The NdAfaPfFC_

_(The Nico di' Angelo fangirls and Percabeth fangirls Fan Club)_

Thalia glared at the letter. "I'm going to kill whoever wrote this!" She snarled, jumping up from the table. "Where's my bow?"

As Thalia went into detail of how she was going to destroy the "idiots who wrote that stupid letters", Nico read it. He wanted to laugh but thought better of himself when he saw the anger in Thalia's eyes. Instead, he said, "You're not a slut. Besides, you'd never leave the hunt to date me or Percy." Nico cringed at the idea of dating Thalia. "We're all cousins!"

"Let's go find Annabeth," Thalia decided stalking off. "She's so going to want a piece of these idiots."

"Have you seen these!" Annabeth yelled at Thalia from across the mess hall. She slammed the door, only to have Percy push it open and walked in behind her. Annabeth thrust cards of different colors into Thalia's hands. "They're all addressed to Percy."

Thalia scanned through the letters. She picked up different things about Percy and the sender riding off into the sunset on their pegasus. Most of them claimed to be children of Athena, Hades, or Hermes. She laughed at them all, then she came to one even she couldn't help glaring at.

_Dear my beautiful Sea Prince,_

_My name is Moonlight Prefect and I am your wife to be. I know, we have never meant outside our dream world but do not worry, I am fully aware of the situation that lay in front of me. I am prepared for you to break up with that slutty, cheating girlfriend Annabeth of yours. I am even ready to fight her until she realizes you are not in love with her._

_Please write me back soon my dear Percy. I can not wait much longer for us to meet. Come sweep me off my feet then, after our wedding, Lord Zeus will make us Olympians and we will be in love forever!_

_Yours forever,_

_Moonlight Perfect_

_P.S. If Annabeth is reading this, FUCK OFF! PERCY LOVES ME YOU BITCH! Also, you are not smart. I am far smarter than you. My failing English grade does not prove anything! Also, mother Athena loves me most! Ha!_

"You've got to be kidding me," Nico said reading over Thalia's shoulder. "Chick, if you're failing English not only does Athena hate you, but if you really are her daughter she'll make sure you're destroyed."

"That's what I said!" Annabeth beamed. "Plus, I got hate mail. Me! Hate mail! I know not everyone likes me but still, the things they say are so rude."

"I got hate mail too," Thalia told her friend. "How about we-" She got cut off by a scream. The four friends looked at each other before taking off.

"That sounded like Rachel," Percy muttered as he tried catching up with Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what's wrong."

They found Rachel laying on the ground only a few feet away from where a bowling ball was implanted into the ground. The oracle was breathing hard with her face covered in sweat. In her hand was a red card with black Xs on the front.

"Someone sent you hate mail?" Thalia guessed. Rachel nodded. "That explained the card but what about the bowling ball?"

"Read it," Rachel insisted, shoving the card into Thalia's hands.

_Dear Redheaded Bitch,_

_I hate you with passion! You should go and just die in a hole! How could you try and break up Percabeth! They are just perfect together! You should just go and kill yourself Rachel Bitch Dare!_

_I hate you!_

_Percabeth Lover_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy your death by bowling ball!_

"Hate already has passion. You can't hate someone with passion," Annabeth said. Everyone stared at her. "But that not the point. Why would someone try to kill Rachel because they thought she was going to break up me and Percy?" Annabeth asked. "You weren't, were you?"

Rachel shook her head as Thalia helped her to her feet. "No," Rachel told her. "I'm the oracle. I couldn't date Percy even if I wanted too."

"Is that an insult?" Percy asked.

"Just shut up now," Annabeth held her hand up. She turned to Thalia and Rachel with a huge smile on her face. "I have a plan, who's in?" Both girls nodded.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"I can't believe Hermes actually took them!" The blonde cheered. "Let's hope Percy got my letter now!"

"Yeah," smile the redhead. "We know he'll marry you Moonlight. We just have to hope that Rachel got my little present." She smiled wickedly.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the girls. Out of the light stepped Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Rachel Dare. Nico and Percy stood behind the girls, ready to assist them if any was needed.

"What the?" The blonde started but Annabeth throw her knife at her, barely missing her head.

"What's going on Moonlight?" a girl with black hair asked.

"So you're Moonlight Perfect?" Annabeth asked. The girl was too shocked to nod.

"And the fan girls were never heard from again," said the author. "Now, that's why we don't anger the girls of the Percy Jackson series reviewers. The end."


	4. Why I hate School

**This one's about Thalia and Luke. It's set before they meant Annabeth, when Thalia's about thirteen and Luke about fourteen, fifteen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thalia POV<strong>_

I don't remember why all I remember is that Luke and I had, for some odd reason or another, decided to go to a school. It was one of those that had all the grades, first through twelfth. I think we ended up here because we were getting tired of being attacked by monsters and just wanted to be normal teenagers for once. We wanted to do normal stuff, like trash a playground and scare little kids, the normal things teenagers do. To the point now, Luke had two cans of spray paint in his bag and I had taken one of those jumbo toilet paper rolls from one of the schools bathroom. Of course, with our luck, we got caught before even taking out our destruction tools.

"What are you two doing here?" It was a cubby lady with glasses and brown hair. She was storming towards us. "I should write both of you up for being out of area. You know what? Just get to the assembling and I'll forget I saw anything." Then, the teacher lady dragged us into the school's gym where all the other kids were crowded in.

We ended up sitting on the floor in front of the bleachers because all the seats were filled. Luke laid down, using his backpack as a pillow. He looked up at me, motioning to do the same. I glared at him, but did anyway.

"This was a stupid idea," I growled as I laid beside him. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to a school while there were people here!"

Hermes's son just rolled his eyes. "It was just as much your idea as it was mine, Thalia!" He snapped. "Look, we'll just stick through this thingy then we'll sneak out while everyone is leaving. No harm done."

I rolled my eyes and continued to glare at him. Of course there was harm done! What if a monster decided to attack us while we were here? We'd have to lure it outside so we didn't fight in front of all these kids. I swear this kid was way too laid back about everything. When will he get being a demigod isn't all it's cracked up to be.

The speaker came out and introduced herself as Martha or Mary or some name that started with M. She was a lady in her forties with black hair and looked be a little on the fat side. I began zoning out.

"Alright students, I've come here today to talk to you guys about sex," she said into a microphone.

That got my attention real fast. Apparently Luke too because he sat up, eyes wide, and said "What the Hades did that women say?" I didn't have time to answer.

"That's right, I'm hear to talk about sex," Luke paled, "and the consequences you get from having it. You may think it pregnancy is the worst but you also have STDs…"

For the next hour the speaker said things I really wished I could erase from my mind. Of course, they did prove my point that girls had it a lot worse than guys. Out of 30 STDs, 26 of them only affected the girls! That really pissed me off. By the time Luke and I had snuck out and got back to our hide out by the river, Luke looked as if he was going to puke his guts out, not that I was better.

Of course, the difference between Luke and I? I could hold my breakfast. The boy ran behind some bushes and puked up all his stomach contents. I gave him a bottle of water when he finally came to sit next to me on the river bank. The guy still had a tint of green to his face but I couldn't say I was any better.

"That was horrible," Luke muttered, drinking water, trying to get the taste of puke from his mouth. "Who talks to middle schoolers about that stuff?" A shudder went through his body.

"Some of them looked like they were in high school too," I noted.

We sat in silence for a while before Luke finally decided to talk again. "You're mom, she never gave you "the talk" did she?" I shook my head. "Lucky. My mom went into detail. I think I might puke again." He covered his mouth and swallowed down the crud. "I guess I get the duty of telling you the embarrassing stuff." He smirked and turned to sit facing me.

"Luke," I said. "You do not have to do this! I mean, I figured out all the stuff I need on my own and that lady just told me everything else."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "What happens if a guy does this?" He shot forward, his hands falling on my chest.

Let's just say he'll be seeing stars and sing soprano for a week, shall we?

"Do that again and I hide your body in the riverbed dumb ass!" I yelled, tossing his sleeping bag out our little hut. "You can sleep out there!"

"Still worth it!" Luke yelled back, before taking off. As expected, I ran after him with my sword, yelling about how I'd cut off any chance he had of getting an STD.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something funny (: It's shorter than the rest but I couldn't help myself :3 Review :D<strong>


	5. Obsessed

**Not sure if I can pinpoint a spot in the series for this one. All I know is it's before TLO!**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth?" Percy ask cautiously as he tapped his best friend on the shoulder. Said girl jumped in surprise, tossing the book she was reading in the air. Percy caught it just before it fell to the dirt. "I got it!"<p>

Annabeth beamed with happiness as she reached out for her book. "Thanks Percy!" She grinned, trying to snatch it from his hand. When Percy held it back from her, she got this annoyed look on her face. "Give it back!"

"No way," Percy laughed. "What are you reading anyway?" He looked down at the cover, only to find he was looking at the back of the book. "What?" He began to ask.

Annabeth snatched it from her friend in his confusion. "It's none of your business Percy!" She said, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out like a child.

Percy reached for the book again but Annabeth held it out of her reach. "Mine!" The daughter of Athena yelled before running off, holding the book to her chest, and laughing like a maniac. Percy just stared after her, not sure what he should do. Finally, he chose to ignore it and get back to training.

Percy only started to become concerned when he found Annabeth, Thalia, and Silena hunched over something outside the Aphrodite cabin. It was rare seeing Annabeth anywhere near the Aphrodite cabin, let alone Thalia being there too. That was when he decided to see if anything was wrong.

"Hey guys," Percy said, walking up with caution. Annabeth and Thalia whipped around, holding something behind their backs. Silena just watched the two, looked at Percy, than began giggling. "What you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Thalia and Annabeth answered immediately, while Silena giggled out, "Reading."

"What are you reading?" Percy wondered.

"Just tell him," Silena laughed. She took the books from behind the other two girl's backs, handing them to Percy.

"_Ouran High School Host Club_," he read off the cover. Beneath it was pictures off a bunch of guys. "What's this?"

Annabeth sighed. "It's a manga," she explained. At Percy's look of confusion she went on to say, "Like a Japanese comic book. Silena got me and Thalia into them."

"Yeah," Thalia said, something lit up in her blue eyes. "The Stolls are like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin, twins from the Ouran manga. Then Nico reminds me of Stein from _Soul Eater_ cause he's all like death and stuff. Then you remind me of Black Star from _Soul Eater_!"

"No way!" Silena giggled. "Percy's ego isn't as big as Black Star's!" She looked at me for a minute. "But he is getting close."

"Slow down!" Percy yelled. "What are you talking about?"

Annabeth hit her hand to her forehead. "You don't pick up on anything do you, Seaweed Brain?" When Percy chose not to answer Annabeth continued. "We're talking about characters from manga and anime. The Hitatchiin twins are from _Ouran High School Host Club_, Black Star and Stein are from _Soul Eater._"

Silena continued to giggled. "I've made them obsessed! Mom would be so proud!"

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't resist! Sorry if you don't like manga, if you do read them though I suggest both mentioned in this super short one-shot. I do not own Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin, Black Star, or Stein. All characters belong to their creators!<strong>


	6. The Olympian Bee!

**I'm involving the Romans in this one! :D I got this idea from thinking about Frank and how he doesn't have dyslexia.**

* * *

><p>Percy yawned and rolled over on his bed in his Mom's apartment. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and found, a blue envelope sitting on his nightstand. He stood and took it in his hands. It was a thick, heavy blue envelope with golden cursive writing on it. After a few minutes of struggling with the words, he deciphered his name, Perseus Jackson.<p>

"What the Hades?" The son of Poseidon muttered as he tore open the envelope to fine starch white paper with, again, the golden cursive. He struggled for another ten or so minutes before he actually got what it said.

_Congratulations _Perseus Jackson_ you have been selected as one of the special few._

_You will be in the first annual demigod spelling bee! The Olympian Bee!_

_No, this is not an option._

_You are expected to show up on Olympus at seven P.M. the day you received this invitation. That night you, _Perseus Jackson_, along with the other selected demigods will be joining the Olympians for dinner. The Olympian Bee proceed the next day at four P.M._

_Third place will receive twenty drachma/denarius._

_Second place will receive fifty drachma/denarius and a ride in Apollo's sun car._

_First place will receive one hundred drachma/denarius and **one** wish granted by the Olympians._

_Thank you for taking part in The Olympian Bee._

_Happy Spelling and Good Luck!_

_-Olympians_

Percy gulped. "They want me, the demigod that got kicked out of every grade until high school, to be in a spelling be?" He asked the air. "I didn't think the gods were this idiotic."

Poseidon's son showed up on Olympus at 6:55, just because he wanted to see who else the gods had sent invitations too. The crowd really surprised him. Annabeth—Percy saw that one coming—Thalia—not so much—Nico, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardener, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, and Drew. Then, there were the Romans. Jason Grace, Reyna, Octavian, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Gwen.

"You guys got invites too?" Percy smirked as he walked up to the large group. Even though the demigods were collected into a large group, they'd separated into different groups.

Annabeth seemed a little a little shocked to see her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" She asked, walking up to him. She had a large dictionary in her hand and a book bag on her back, filled with clothing.

Poseidon's son pulled out the blue envelope. "For some strange reason they want me in their spelling bee," he shrugged. "I'll be the first out anyway so whatever. I'll cheer you on though Wise Girl."

Annabeth blushed but before she could respond Hermes jumped in between her and Percy. "Welcome!" The traveler god yelled. "I see you've all received your invitations?" The demigods nodded. "Great! I'll show you to your rooms so you can get changed."

As he began walking , Reyna and Annabeth caught up to him. "Change for what?" Annabeth asked at the same time Reyna asked, "Why are we really here Lord Mercury?"

Hermes chuckled. "It's Lord Hermes when I'm in this form daughter of Bellona," he said before turning to the blonde. "As for you, little Annabeth, you are changing for dinner. Aphrodite has chosen outfits for all of you, Athena and Poseidon making sure they are comfortable and appropriate."

"I'd like the answer to Reyna's question," Jason said, running to catch up to the three. "Why are we really here Lord Mer—I mean—Hermes?"

"Zeus got bored," He shrugged, walking into one of the guest housing temples of Olympus. "Apollo suggested playing with you guys and Athena suggested the spelling bee."

"So in other words," Thalia stepped in front of him, stopping the god mid-stride, "you guys got tired with your technological toys so you want to play with your mortal toys now?"

Hermes smirked and messed up Thalia's hair. "You're so smart," he grinned. "But yeah," he glanced up. "This is your room Thalia."

After an hour of the demigods getting ready, and fighting over what they were wearing, the large group of halfbloods were sitting in a dinning room at Zeus's temple with the Olympians surrounding them. Saying that things were awkward would be a large understatement.

"Bastard children," Hera muttered under her breath as she sat besides Zeus, who was talking to Thalia and Jason.

He cut himself off in the middle of replaying how Jason defeated a sea monster at hearing Hera's comment. He turned to glare at his wife. "Hera!" He snapped. "You will not insult my children when they are guest in my home!"

"So he let's her insult us when we aren't guest?" Jason whispered to his sister. Thalia laughed uncontrollably.

"I heard that bastard child!" Hera snapped, glaring at the blonde Roman. "You will not back talk me in my husband's home!"

That made Thalia snap. "Look, Lady Hera, you have a right to hate us. We're the result of your husband cheating on you, I get that. But do not, I mean so not, mess with my brother," Zeus's daughter growled. "I don't care if you are the queen of Olympus, I will defend my brother to the end of the earth!"

A few seats down Demeter and Hades were at it again. This time, Nico and Katie were being forced to listen to their parents argure.

"You kidnapper," Demeter sneered, stabbing her knife into her vegetables.

"Overgrown weed!" Hades yelled back, stabbing his knife into his chicken.

"Grim creeper!"

"Veggie nut!"

"Just please stop," Persephone and Katie said at the same time. "You're embarrassing me mom!" The goddess and demigod stared at each other for a minute, the shrugged.

Demeter sighed. "This meal needs some cereal," she muttered. Her face lit up. "I'll go get some!" The goddess stood from her seat and ran off to the kitchen.

"She's gone," Katie nudge Nico.

He jolted awake, looking around. "Wha?" He saw Demeter's place empty. "Idea! Let's lock her in the kitchen! We won't have to listen anymore!"

"It won't work," Persephone sighed.

"No," Hades sighed, leaning down to lay his head on his head. "Persephone and I have tried it before."

"I got the cereal!" The goddess yelled, coming back to the table with boxes.

Nico sighed. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when we leave Katie," Hades's child said before letting his head drop to the table.

At the other end of the table, Poseidon and Athena were arguing, again. This conversation had taken a different turn than the others though. It had Annabeth and Percy blushing red while the Stolls laughed.

"Their wedding will obviously be on a beach," Poseidon said, rolling his eyes.

Athena glared at him. "Over my immortal body!" She hissed.

Poseidon chuckled, "That can be arranged women."

"Are you insulting women?" Artemis snapped from a few chairs down. Her eyes were cold as ice and looked as if they could slice through souls.

The sea god covered Athena's mouth. "No!" He yelled, eyes wide. "Athena and I are just arguing about where Percy and Annabeth's wedding will be."

Aphrodite squealed and jumped up from where she was speaking with her daughter. "They're getting married!" She twirled. "I am so doing the wedding!" The love goddess stopped in front of Annabeth. "Do you like pink?"

Athena's daughter looked mortified. "We aren't getting married," she stated. "I don't even know where mother and Poseidon came up with this argument.

Aphrodite stuck her lip out. "I'll be the first to know if you do, right Annie?" Annabeth just nodded, not even commenting on the nickname. The goddess cheered before turning to glare at the sea god and wisdom goddess. "Will you two stop getting me over excited and just go back to your own love life?" Then, she skipped back to her seat.

It was a minute after until the Stolls brother broke out into laughter. Two minutes later Athena and Poseidon looked at each other then yelled "I HATE YOU!" Then turned to the love goddess, "APHRODITE!"

Dinner ended quickly after with Athena and Poseidon chasing after her. Demeter took some of the left overs and gave them to the demigods, so they could eat at their guest homes since they couldn't at dinner. The halfbloods quickly at in the guest living room than went to go do their own thing, whether it be sleeping, studying, or Zeus only knows what else.

"You going to study all night Wise Girl?" Percy sighed. He caught the base ball he'd been throwing in the air for the passed hour.

"Yes Percy," Annabeth answered. She flipped the dictionary's page. "I want to win, no matter how hard it is to study this."

Her boyfriend groaned. "I'm going to see what Thalia's doing," he got up and left. When Percy found his cousin's room empty he groaned again. "I guess I'll go to bed, it's better than studying."

"Studying is a combination of students and dying!" Nico yelled from Hazel's room, who's door was open.

"Stop being pessimistic Nico!" Hazel snapped. Nico let out a groan. "Now study that freaking dictionary!"

Poseidon's son chuckled as he closed his door. "Of course, Nico, of course."

The next day consisted of most of the halfbloods studying or goofing off. Percy chose goofing off.

When three P.M. came rolling around, Hermes came to gather the demigods. Demeter, Athena, and Artemis passed out numbers when they were on stage, explaining the procedures since most of them hadn't been in a real spelling bee before—not counting Frank. Finally, the eighteen halfbloods were on the stage, waiting for the thing to start.

"Hello Mount Olympus, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Camp Half-Blood oracle and I'll be your main judge tonight." The redhead sat at the judge table, smirking.

"Rachel?" Percy question, staring at his mortal friend.

"Hey Percy," she grinned. "Lady Athena asked me to be the announcer and main judge person at the spelling bee thing. Isn't that great?"

"Just peachy," Annabeth rolled her eyes, slouching her seat. Anyone could see the bags starting to form on her eyes. She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep and the affects were all ready happening.

"Let's get started then," Rachel said. "Our judges today are Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon, and myself. Before beginning, I'd like to say that the two god judges were chosen by random draw. It was completely fair." Now, the mortal was reading off a card. She set it on the table and looked up at her halfblood friends. "Okay, when I call out your name, step up to the mic and spell out the word we give you. If you need the definition, just ask. We are also allowed to give you the word used in a sentence. Good luck and do your best."

The large crowd cheered. Percy still couldn't believe that so many people had showed up just to see a spelling bee. "Oh yeah," he reminded himself. "This is full of demigods, that's why they showed up."

"Travis Stoll," Rachel called out. The eldest Stoll brother grinned as the crowd cheered for him, making his way to the mic. "Alright Travis, your word is _cache."_

Connor gave his brother a thumbs up. Travis just grinned. "Cache. K-A-C-H-Y. Kachy." He said, as if he was the most confident person in the world.

"I'm sorry Travis," Rachel said, though she didn't care at all. "That's in correct. The correct spelling was C-A-C-H-E. You're out. You may take a seat backstage now."

Rachel looked to me. "Percy, you're up next," she grinned.

I walked up to the mic. Athena glared at me before looking down at the list. She looked back at me, continuing to glare. "You're word is _cough."_

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "C-O-U-G-H," I spelled. "Cough." Talk about easy.

"Correct," Athena said, as if it was the hardest thing in the world. "You may take your seat."

That went on for a while. Words like Cuckoo, gerbil, illegible, and hoax popping up. Connor, Clarisse, Piper, Drew, Leo, Jake, Will, Nico, Gwen, and Piper quickly got out. Katie, Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Octavian, Frank, and I were the final people standing after only going through one round. Everyone else got out on the first word. Most likely because the words were different when you sounded them out.

"Percy, your turn again," Rachel said. I walked up to the mic. "Your word is," she looked down at her card, grinning, "Myth."

"What!" Athena snapped. She scanned the card and turned even redder. "Continue."

"Do you need the definition?" Rachel asked, holding in her laughter.

I shook my head. "I think I got it," I tapped my temple. "M-Y-T-H. Myth."

"Correct," Rachel grinned ear-to-ear. "You may step down. Octavian, come on up."

"Your word is refrigerator," Poseidon said.

"R-E-F-R-I-G-O-R-R-A-T-O-R," Octavian spelled. "Refrigorrator."

"That's incorrect. You're out, go backstage," Poseidon said with a grinned on his face, obviously still disliking the boy for how he treated his son.

It took more people to restrain Octavian when he got out than it did Clarisse when she wanted to attack another camper. By the next round only Annabeth, Frank, and Percy were left.

"We'll be taking a ten minute break," Rachel announced. "Will our finally three come to the judges table please."

Athena glared at Percy. "I don't know how you've gotten so lucky Jackson but you won't get lucky next round," she snapped.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We wanted to congratulate you three," the redhead spoke. "No matter who gets out now, all of you will win a prize. So, good job and good luck!" The oracle smiled and hugged her friends. "Now shoo, we have judgey stuff to do."

The three halfbloods left to go get water and talk with their friends. Or, more likely, listen to the sore losers complaining.

"I can't believe I got out on the word lightning!" Thalia snapped. "My dad's the fucking god of lightning! How the Hades do I miss that fucking word?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "You got easier words," she said. "Do you know how hard it was to try and spell superintendent?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're dad's not the god of superintendents is he?" She growled. "No, I didn't think so."

Percy pulled Frank to the side. "How badly do you want to win?" Poseidon's son asked.

Frank shrugged. "I could care less," he admitted. "I mean, I don't really need a wish from the gods. Even if I did win I couldn't wish for what I wanted. Why?"

"Let Annabeth win," Percy told him. "She wants this more than us."

Frank thought about it for a minute, before smiling. "Sure, I don't need another spelling ribbon anyways."

"Try living with dyslexia for a day," Percy glared.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Frank Zhang, please come back to the stage," Rachel's voice rang through the speakers.

"Time to lose us a spelling bee," Frank joked.

"Annabeth, you're first," Rachel informed her.

Athena smirked. She would be giving her daughter her final word. There was no way, after all, these two boys would get so lucky to beat her daughter. "Your word is cyclopes, Annabeth," Athena said.

Percy paled. Could his girlfriend have gotten any other word?

"Uhm," Annabeth stumbled. "S-I-K," she started, then shook her head. "No, C-Y-K-L-O-P-S."

Athena frowned. "I'm sorry," she said. "That's incorrect. You're out dear."

Annabeth frowned. "I thought I could actually win," she mumbled, walking passed Percy and Frank. "Good luck."

"Frank." He stepped up to the mic. "You're word is thief," Poseidon told him.

"Why couldn't I have gotten that word!" Travis yelled from back stage. _SMACK!_ "Ouch! Thalia, you want to cause brain damage?"

"What brain!" Thalia yelled back.

"Shut up both of you!" Katie yelled. "You're acting like Apollo and Artemis!"

"Katie," Nico said.

"What!"

"That microphone is on," he answered, a little irritated.

"Oops." The microphone clicked and no more noise was heard from back stage.

"T-H-E-I-F," Frank said, spelling it incorrectly purposely. "Thief."

"That's incorrect," Poseidon said. He turned to his son, grinning. "Percy, if you can spell thief correctly, you'll win."

"T-H-I-E-F," Percy said, remembering that old rule. I before E except after C.

"Correct! Poseidon cheered, while Athena threw a fit next to him "You won Percy! What is your single wish?"

Percy paused, not even having thought about it. He'd already had the gods swear on the River Styx to claim their children before age thirteen, what else could he want? He could wish to have the rule lifted so parents could see their children, but he knew that would cause fighting. He could wish for cool car, but that didn't seem right. Finally, he had a brillant idea.

"I wish their was never a demigod spelling bee again," Percy Jackson said. "This idea was stupid and I want to go home and get some blue cookies." With that, Percy jumped off the stage and walked out of the room and off Olympus.

"Thank you for tuning into the first and last Olympian Bee!" Rachel said to the audience. "Wait up Percy! I need a ride home!" The redhead yelled running after the hero.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't as awesome as I thought it be D: Well, I won't waste a chapter. What you think?<strong>


End file.
